Dimples & Necklaces
by PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW
Summary: When Gwen stops in a small town on her tour of USA she didn't expect her life to have the change it needed via a time travelling family heirloom which sends her to a time of new brothers, friends, painful corsets and no screens in sight. For an average kiwi this extraordinary happening has her in the sights of some very non-average people. OC
1. Not-so-problematic day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_ , only Gwen and her family. The background and history of geographical places are not completely correct; the founders of Masterton are not the Masters family and I have never been to the US so I most likely have a lot wrong. Also I'm a New Zealander like Gwen so unless it is an American thinking or speaking it's more likely to be written in New Zealand English (e.g. colour)

 **Chapter One: The Last Dance/Not-So-Problematic Day**

Gwen looked at the fuel gage with a sigh; it was nearing the 'E'. She would have to refuel soon, somehow. She was coming into a small town in the middle of Virginia. Sighing once more she listed her current problems in her thoughts. One; she had near to no money. Two; she was nearly out of fuel. Three; she was nowhere near any friendly contacts that would help. And four; she refused to call her parents, or worse her siblings for help. Looking for a distraction from her problems she looked out her window at the town and saw a small café. Making her decision she pulled over, thinking how it was still weird to drive and park on the right side of the road, grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She leaned on the door, ran her hand through her ever-straight brown hair contemplating her next move. Shaking her head she straightened and headed into the café, fiddling with her necklace.

Whilst crossing the town square Damon was thinking of the 'Klaus' problem they were having. With everyone else at school he was left with nothing to do so he headed to the Grill for a drink. Out of the corner of his eyes he spied something, something new in town. Turning for a closer look he saw a girl in her early twenties leaning on her car. As the girl lifted her head and turned walking into the nearby café Damon froze with only one thought going through his mind, 'Can't be.'

Gwen looked at her options as she slowly walked to the counter, seeing her the lady smiled and came closer asking, "What would you like?"  
"Umm…a lime milkshake and a rhubarb tart please." Gwen replied looking for her wallet and smiled.  
"Well, you're not from around here," said the lady while putting on her milkshake and placing a tart on a plate, "holiday?"  
"My O.E before university, that and I'm out of fuel. I'm from New Zealand but I couldn't leave it fast enough to see the world and its pleasures." She said this smiling as she remembered everything she's seen since she left her over-bearing parents and over-achieving brother and sister. She didn't regret it one bit.  
"Good on you Sweetie." The lady returned smiling. They exchanged money for her food and Gwen went to a seat at a table by the window. Pulling out her book she got comfy to distract herself for a few hours till she had to face reality.

Once he got moving Damon moved closer to the café to listen in on the girl. Hearing her voice was all the conformation he needed. He crossed the road as she sat in the window and got her book out. He shook his head, 'Typical Gwen'. He walked in and quickly ordered a coffee. Paying he took it and strutted over taking the seat opposite her. He knew she didn't know him yet but he hoped she had, he had missed her so much. He stared until she finally looked up.

She tried to ignore him for as long as possible and be drawn back into her book but she could feel his gaze on her. After a deep breath full of annoyance she looked up giving him her best 'keep doing that and you'll lose something' stare. He just smiled like he had seen it a thousand times and it amused him. With a tilt of her head she put on a sarcastic smile and said "Can I help you Blue Eyes?"  
He grinned, "No, just felt like meeting someone new in town" and took a sip of coffee, "so what brings you to Mystic Falls?" He knew of course as he overheard her earlier.  
"Pit stop on my trip round America but I'm out of money and outta fuel with nowhere to stay other than my rental which is really not comfy and I refuse to sleep in it another night and I'm many days driving away from any friends who would help me but I refuse to a) give up and b) call either my parents or siblings. I left New Zealand to see the world and I won't go home till I've seen it and I haven't got to Europe yet so no, not happening." He watched her rant with an expression of amusement and fondness she didn't understand but it felt good to get it out. She had used her habit of big hand gestures and table slamming as she talked so after a calming exhale she picked up her milkshake for a drink.  
He reached over seeing her finish and stole some of her tart from habit to which she slapped his hand but didn't stop him, saying "Well, stranger, I can help with a couple of those problems but the others may be bit harder."  
"One, don't take all of my tart and two, what do you mean?" she asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.  
"The sleep and gas problem is easy. You can stay at mine, my brother and I have tons of room. Gas, I can fill you up easily. Problem solved." He said taking another drink of coffee and tried to take more tart but she moved the plate away, shaking her head.  
"Really, you'd let a stranger stay over and pay for her fuel for nothing?" she asked not taking him seriously but he was, he wouldn't let her stay anywhere else.  
"Well I can't let a fellow traveller stop before the end especially before Europe. We'll sort out the money thing later but gas and a place stay, yup mine will have to do." He says, giving her 'the look', it always works.  
Gwen picked up her milkshake to buy her time; she put it down when it was nearly gone. Looking into his blue eyes she broke, "Fine but it better be a good bed, a view and good Wi-Fi."  
He once more grinned, "Great. After this I'll show you the way, I walked" and drank the last of his coffee and picked up her book, flipping through it.  
As she finished her drink and tart, which wasn't as good as the ones from back home, she contemplated the stranger in front of her. He didn't seem like someone who would help someone in need unless he had to, a badass with little care but seemed to care for her in a way a stranger wouldn't. He was snarky, charming, and seemed wise of the world. "Okay I'm done, let's go get me settled, just so you know I have expensive tastes." She got up as she joked, to which he chuckled like it was an inside joke also standing, handing back her book.  
"Oh I would have guessed, you seem like such a snob Gwen." He said smirking as he turned and walked to the door.  
Gwen froze, she hadn't told him her name at all, "How do you know my name?"  
"It was in your books cover," he replied holding the door open. He motioned to it saying "Now come along Gwendoline" with a teasing smile.  
She grabbed her bag, thanked the lady behind the counter and left the café saying "It's Gwen, Blue Eyes."  
As they got into the car and on the road Gwen thought once more. She hadn't written her name in that book, it wasn't one of her favourites. "Okay be serious now. How do you know me? I don't even know your name Blue Eyes." She glanced at him as she drove in the direction he sent her.  
"Just trust me Gwen. I'll tell you as soon as you're settled. And it's Damon Salvatore." He looked at her with piercing blue eyes full of trust, hope, longing and if she was looking right, joy.  
"Okay I'll trust you Damon 'Blue Eyes' Salvatore." Nodding she turned her eyes back to the road.

Ten minutes later she pulled up at what looked like an old mansion. They got her bags from the boot and headed to the front door. Gwen was quietly looking around her surroundings. The place was old and reminded her of her family home back in New Zealand. She followed him up the stairs to a room close to the stairs. It was perfect; roomy, great ensuite, big bed and purple. After putting her bags down she ran and jumped on the bed. She was right, comfy. A thought struck her, "whose room is this?" she asked as she sat up and he leaned on the wall near the window.  
"Yours" he said with a finality that surprised her.  
"How? I've never been here before." She demand in confusion as she quickly stood and walked towards him.  
"Same reason I know you, Gwen Masters, if you believe me or not, trust me or not. Long story short, you go back in time meet me and my brother, your bestie and the love of your life, which I have yet to meet and give my brotherly approval of." He said this walking so close to her she was reminded of her height, 'bad day to wear flats' she thought.  
"Right, you want me to believe that I go back in time where I meet you and somehow designed my perfect room," she said sarcastically, "fine, okay but this mystery guy better be good and have dimples." That said she turned to her bags and got out her laptop. She didn't want to believe him but her instincts told her to trust him.  
"You'll believe me one day but for now let's get you set up." He said walking up to her, gave her a quick but warm hug she couldn't prevent herself from returning. Letting go they got her set up with her clothes in the closet and the Wi-Fi connected. He left her to think while he put together some lunch.  
Gwen spent the time e-mailing her friends and the limited family she actually liked and got along with. After that she thought about what Damon said, and looked around her room thinking. If she had designed this room she would have known this day would come, she would have put something in it to prove it was all true. She walked over to the desk she put her laptop on, open and closed the drawers looking through the things inside. Someone had used the room clearly and the notes inside did seem to be of her handwriting but slightly tidier. Turning she went to the closet and looked at the clothes that weren't hers that she noticed earlier. They were of great taste but looked like a mix of the 70's and 80's and an 1800's dress, which was beautiful but she could see a corset and shuddered hoping it wasn't hers. Looking down she looked at the shoes, she saw a pair which were her calling card. She grinned as she bent down and picked them up, she walked to the bed and sat down still looking at them. They were a pair of well-worn but still in good condition, rich purple, soft leather, and ankle length original Doc Martin boots. The exact pair she had wanted for years but they didn't sell this colour except for in the 70's and 80's. She quickly took off her flats and grabbed some socks before putting them on. Running to the mirror she felt herself beaming. The boots looked incredible and matched her necklace. She laughed and went back to her laptop to put on some music to waste time. She ended up dancing around to it until Damon came up to collect her for lunch.

Damon left the room to let her think, it was big news. He himself thought it could not have been a worse time for her to turn up pre-time travel. Sure Elena now had a safe place and Bonnie was powered up and ready but for the one person on the planet who accepted him with no changes needed and who he cared for like a little sister even with his emotions off to arrive before she had gone back in time was a big helping of bad timing. It was another thing to do and she was one of the most stubborn and impulsive people to have ever existed. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and headed to the kitchen to make them both lunch. He decided on a 'Gwen Masters specialty'; bacon, egg, cheese and tomato sauce toasted sandwiches, as she called them. They're greasy but really good.  
By the time they were congealing as Gwen always put it and her tea brewing just as she liked it, he heard music from her room followed by soft thumping soon after. Typical Gwen, if music was on she was dancing to it. He finished preparing the lunch and took it to the lounge area then headed up to Gwen's room. Leaning on the doorframe he watched a familiar and heart-warming sight, Gwen in her favourite shoes dancing around the room, hair going everywhere. He hated to ruin a good thing but she always hated cold tea. "Lunch is ready, come on baby sis."  
She stopped dancing and came over to him but still in time with the music, "Sure thing bro, what did ya make?" she walked slightly in front of him with a bounce in her steps, she always did that when she was happy.  
"You'll see" he gave her a mischievous smile. He led her to the lounge where she threw herself over the back of the couch to land in front of her tea and sandwich taking over the entire seat. He sat opposite still smiling with a drink in hand, his own sandwich beside him.  
She picked up her plate and took off one half of the sandwich only to laugh at the fillings, "OK, I'm starting to believe you, and I'm guessing my tea is perfection." She said then took a bite. She moaned and savoured the taste, closing her eyes as she swallowed, "Gods, I have been craving one of these."  
"Well, you taught me how to make them but you will never get me to eat a peanut butter and choc chip one, whatever you do." Damon laughed and said as they ate their lunch.  
"Challenge accepted, you will rue the day you said those words." She replied, the mischievous smile to match his formed.  
The two quickly grew serious though as Gwen drank some tea, also loving its perfection.  
"Right, now tell me the whole story because I'm missing something and something big if my closet full of 70's and 80's clothing tells me anything. Not that I'm complaining cause these shoes are awesome. But clearly something doesn't add up." She said, once more getting comfy for story time.  
"You're right; you're missing something other than you going back in time. You see, everyone you're pretty much close to back then are or will be vampires." He said plainly thinking it best to get the hard part over.  
Gwen sat silently for a bit thinking it over, "Okay" she said with a shrug and picked up her tea for another sip.  
"That's it?" he said, slightly shocked. Yes he knew she was the most accepting person, ever, but even she had to react to the supernatural existing somehow, "Okay? No 'you're kidding's', no 'you're mad'? Just 'okay'?".  
"I can if you want but if you think about it then sure it makes some sense, especially if you put it with the hints placed and how else would you be able to look how you are if we met back in the 70's." she answered putting her tea down to stand and head to the bookshelves to snoop.  
"Actually we meet you first in the 1860's. September 1864 to be exact." He stated and took a sip of bourbon. She turned and looked at him horrified which had him laughing.  
"I have to force myself into a corset! The worst thing ever invented after the pointe shoe" She semi-yelled at him to which he just laughed harder.  
Her reaction brought back memories of when he was human and she complain over the dresses and the boning in the corsets she wore. Catching his breath he replied "Yup but don't worry you weren't the only one to wear them but your bestie wasn't very sympathetic as she was a vamp too."  
"Right, so I go back in time nearly 150 years to meet you and your brother, who I don't have a name for yet, and my supposed best friend, who also hasn't been named." She said as she put her hands on her hips, processing.  
"Yup, and my brother is Stefan and we both hate your soon-to-be-bestie Katherine with our entire entities, have fun with that. Oh and she happens to be a doppelganger of Stefan's girlfriend Elena who's best friends are a witch and baby vampire. Yes, witches exist too." He unloaded on her. She quickly sat down.  
"Doppelganger? As in exactly the same? Tough break, talk about trying to be unique with that happening. And witches too, that's cool. Is it like Wiccan or Harry Potter?" she said this fast with her legs bouncing.  
"Wiccan but ask Bonnie more later. Anyway at the moment we are trying to protect Elena from this big, bad Original vampire called Klaus who wants to break a curse. To do this Elena has to die and we don't want that. Oh and your bestie was taken by him, probably dead but with her you never know." He said this cause he wanted her 'in the know', as his little sister she had to protect herself somehow and knowing what was happening will help.  
"Okay if I understand this right. I've landed myself in a place with vampires, witches and who knows what else." She paced up and down saying.  
"Werewolves" he added helpfully.  
"Right them too. And your brother's girl is soon going to be sacrificed for a curse to be broken by this guy Klaus which you and your mates want to stop. And while this is going on I turn up and will somehow be sent into the past." She paced still, "bad timing." She mumbled. Damon nodded in agreement.  
"Into the past where Stefan and I are humans and Katherine is a vamp with Bonnie's witch ancestor Emily." He said.  
"Okay, how do I go back and when?" Gwen felt slightly hysterical about all this, when she wanted to travel and see places of history she hadn't meant literally.  
"All I know is that you have to fill the criteria and then you'll leave. The 'how' is by the necklace you're wearing." He said pointing at it.  
Gwen looked down at it; she had been fiddling with it again. It was a long necklace with variations of purple beads in a pattern leading to a big light purple bead held by metal in the shape of vine leaves, off of which hung three strings of chain with leaves and balls making it look like the grape vines each ending with a small purple bead. She loved this necklace and wore it all the time. "My mother's necklace?" She asked.  
"Yup, it sent you in time to 1864 and jumps you forward again. Emily told you more but you didn't tell the rest of us all that much." He informed.  
"What are the criteria that needed to be filled?" She asked quietly, still fiddling with her necklace trying to make sense of it all.  
"You have to meet a certain amount of people, for you it's five. That's all you'd tell us." He told her.  
She gave a light laugh, "You know this is ending up slightly self-fulfilling right."  
He joined her laughter, "True, so true." They kept laughing softly only to be interrupted by Damon's phone. He answered it after seeing it was Stefan, "What? I'm entertaining." And Gwen, to be polite, stood and walked back to the bookcase to find a book. Finally finding one she pulled it out and turned to Damon still on the couch and walk over.  
"Hey Blue Eyes, I'm going up to my room to process and think kay?" she said quietly with a wave and bounced up the stairs to flop on her bed to read.

Downstairs Damon was talking with Stefan who told him what happened at lunch. They decided to make a game plan as soon as school ended. The conversation changed when Stefan heard Gwen.  
"Damon, who was that?" Stefan couldn't keep the hope out of his voice as he asked him.  
"That was our little sister Stef. But small problem, she hasn't gone back yet." Damon said this warily.  
"What! We knew it was coming with all her clues but this is not a good time." Stefan replied in a hasty worried voice.  
"I know but what do we do? Send her away? Umm no cause then she won't go back. Brother, we'll just have to do both. Protect Elena and Gwen and somehow prepare her for her trip."  
"This is going to be a fun week." Stefan replied with sarcasm.  
"True brother but on the bright side, she's started to believe me with just a 'Gwen Masters specialty' sandwich and purple Doc Martins." Damon grinned when he heard Stefan laugh on the other end.  
"Yeah that would be typical Gwen, she have a lime shake yet?"  
"Had one when I first saw her and a tart."  
"Those damn rhubarb tarts." Stefan laughed  
"Never as good as back home she'd say." The boys laughed.  
"It's good to have her though. I've missed her."  
"Me too brother." The brothers were silent for a while until Stefan heard the bell.  
"I'll give the others the message about meeting and about Gwen; you prepare her for what's up in our little town."  
"Already done brother, she's processing as we speak."  
"Right, we'll see you soon."  
They both hung up and Damon sat still for a while content in knowing he had his little sis home and soon she'll be back and all-knowing again but still be same old Gwen. With a smirk he stood and went up to join Gwen lounging on her bed.  
Putting the book down, she looked at him and said "Tell me about everyone. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and everyone. Come on tell me the gossip bro."  
So he did, they spent the next few hours till before the meeting talking about everyone from Elena to Bonnie, Elijah to Stefan and even Damon's only friend Alaric. Damon also covers the events from before the brothers arrived in town to the events of Elijah and the last few days. "So now Elena owns the house and then leaves it believing all-powerful witchy will protect her and Stef just follows all she says." He finishes saying sitting against her bed head.  
"Well no offense but she sounds like a bore. Why do you like her? She doesn't seem like your type, aka awesome, not self-righteous boring." She said arms going everywhere.  
He laughed that answer was so Gwen; she felt all his woman choices were bad but in reflection they were but not this time. "She's not a bore Gwen."  
She just looked at him with raised eyebrows, then frowned "I don't believe you" then sat up from lying on her bed with Damon for ages "but I'm bored", she looked around then said "I know" raced over to her pile of CD's, grabbed her favourite and grabbed a now standing Damon's hand and dragged him to the library. Where she let go and put the CD in the player and music blasted from the speakers.  
Damon quickly caught on and soon they were both dancing and singing along with the music badly but neither cared.

Stefan grinned widely as he stepped out of his car, with Elena and Bonnie getting out of Elena's. He quickly grabbed his bag and laughed as he listened. Gwen never did have an amazing singing voice unless she was thinking about it. The three walked into the house and Elena and Bonnie exchanged looks to the music with disapproval. Stefan just laughed at them and ran into the library to see his brother and the girl he saw as a sister dancing around without a care. Elena and Bonnie figured that this was the girl Stefan told them about, Gwen Masters. She seemed normal but to be the person Stefan described was a tough match.  
Finally having enough watching Stefan put down his bag and joined his siblings, giving Gwen a big hug, "Hello Gwen, nice to see you."  
Gwen grinned and hugged back, the same feeling as with Damon emerging, "Hello, you must be Stefan. I always like a hugger." She let go then turned down the music's volume a bit while saying, "You don't have the frown lines that Damon told me about but I'm guessing that's sibling nature coming in." The three laughed and came in for a group hug that seemed very normal and instinctive.  
The two watching saw something different in the brothers, Stefan said Gwen was like a little sister to them but it wasn't believed till now. Bonnie was more confused to how accepting Gwen was to this as she only found out a few hours ago. Elena was plain jealous, how can this girl be so close to them in a few hours, yes as a sibling but still, how?  
"Not to break up this happy moment but we have a crisis." Elena said. The three instantly let go and Stefan came to stand beside Elena, but the other two stayed where they were.  
After a few seconds Gwen turned to Damon and just said "told you so" and went to grab a book and lay on the couch to read "don't mind me, I'm minding my own beeswax, staying out of it."  
Stefan turned to her and said "that's okay we have to wait for Alaric anyway to get here from school."  
"Right school, how's that going for you Hero Hair?" she asked still finding it weird that anyone would voluntarily go back to secondary education aka high school.  
Stefan grinned, "Good, learnt Alaric hated the 60's today, a fact I agree on." And they continued to talk of school.  
Nearby Elena and Bonnie were questioning Damon, "Hero hair? Really, her too?" Elena asked.  
"Where do you think I got it? She likes nicknames, you'll get one too. Usually it's either to do with looks or your personality. My favourite was Lexi's." he replied with an amused nostalgic grin.  
"What was it?" asked Bonnie.  
"Frigid or SR, self-righteous. They didn't get along well, something about changing who we were and not accepting us as who we were as people and not things to fix." He said this while watching the other two on the couch, he fully agreed with Gwen on Lexi but with Stefan and his ripper-ness she had helped.  
Elena didn't agree with it, Lexi seemed very accepting to her but they were here for a reason. "Hey Stefan we need a plan for tonight." The two looked over at them.  
"What's tonight?" asked Gwen.  
"The Decade Dance at school, the 60's" Stefan answered her cringing.  
"Count me out. I think I'll stay in and have myself a Bublé bath." Gwen said laying back down and opened her book.  
"Bublé bath?" asked Bonnie with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeah, it's great; me, bubble bath, bubbly wine and Michael Bublé music. It's going to be a great night." Gwen said wistfully like it was obvious.  
"Hey I was wondering about your accent. Where are you from? Stefan didn't say." Bonnie asked.  
Gwen sat up quickly and starred in outrage saying "He forgot the most important part! That's it no PB and choc for him." She ignored the brothers fake gagging and continued smiling, "I'm from New Zealand, the best country in the world. You have to visit it sometime, especially the Wairarapa but then I'm biased."  
"If what I've heard is true I will." Replied Bonnie.  
"Can we get back on topic please?" Elena intervened.  
"Fire away Princess Bore, I can see you won't budge." sighed Gwen, lying back down and picking up the book where she dropped it. Damon and Stefan snorted, both thinking 'Gwen and her nicknames'.  
"Excuse me, what did you just call me?" glared Elena, hands on hips.  
"I'm sorry Princess, I thought you wanted to talk about tonight. I'm not stopping you." Gwen stated. She was not liking Elena at all; she was boring, bossy and had no fashion sense. "And have you thought about doing something with your hair, its flat looking and straight hair is boring with your facial structure."  
Now Damon was laughing hard, when Gwen didn't like someone she really didn't hide it. 'Oh how I've missed this girl, though it's good to know she was always like this.' He thought. "You won't win Elena, this girl can out insult Katherine. There's a reason their best friends." He quickly said to Elena to try calming her down.  
"She's friends with my bitch doppelganger who always impersonated me?" Elena said getting worked up; she really didn't like Gwen now. Bonnie just automatically thought she was up to no good seeing as she got along with Damon perfectly.  
"Seriously how can you be upset about that? Anyone would be able to impersonate you, even me and I've known you mere minutes." 'This is fun, almost as good as baiting my over-achieving siblings' Gwen thought then continued, "Oh and I see the cogs in your head Judgy, don't judge a book by its cover, heard that before?" she said to the two girls then lay back with her book determined to ignore the lot of them.  
The two brothers, though enjoying Gwen's version of getting to know people, quickly brought it back to the subject of tonight. "So we go to the dance and find him" said Damon once all were paying attention except Gwen.  
"Brother, how are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan countered rationally.  
"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply" Damon replied sarcastically, a snort came from the couch.  
"No, but he'd have a wicked grin. He'd be having fun the whole time." Gwen said nonchalantly.  
Giving Gwen a 'behave' look Stefan said "He could be anyone, at any time. He compelled someone at school. Guess it isn't as safe as you guys thought huh."  
"In your face!" Gwen added, having heard of earlier that morning from Damon. With knocks at the door Alaric walked in seconds later to join them.  
"There you are," said Damon. Alaric closed the door and came closer looking at everyone, noticing the purple Docs sticking up on a couches arm and a book covering the face with interest.  
"Sorry I'm late." Alaric said.  
"Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance tonight," Damon demanded of Alaric.  
Laughter came from the couch, "The day you be a proper chaperone I grow to six feet." Gwen said knowing enough of Damon to joke about this. She continued laughing at the range of looks sent to her; from bemused, anger, acceptance, humour and something altogether fond, and then they turned back to each other.  
"Klaus made his first move" Damon stated half joking, half serious. Alaric gave him a look and walked closer.  
"Okay we find him and then what? Hmm?" asked Elena worried over how this would end up. "What's our plan of attack?" the brothers paced around glancing at Bonnie.  
"Me. I'm the plan." Stated Bonnie, "he has no idea how much power I can channel. If we can find him, I can kill him."  
Alaric laughed disbelievingly then said, "That's not going to be that easy." He got looks from everyone, a nod from Gwen who found this part interesting behind her book. "I mean. He is the biggest, baddest vampire around."  
Damon got an idea, "Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he-" and then vamp sped at Bonnie who lifted a hand like it was nothing and sent him through the air to crash on the other side of the room.  
Gwen quickly stood up staring then said, "So that's what witchy stuff looks like. Awesome, can you do it again?" this had mixed reactions; Elena thought she was weird, Bonnie liked the response and would gladly do it again, Stefan smiled at her typical reaction of a five year old at Christmas, Damon while hated being thrown thought her reaction was worth it and Alaric wore a mixed expression of wariness and elation like it made his day.  
"Not right now but later after all this." Bonnie replied with a smile.  
"Well, I was impressed." Stefan said enjoying the sight.  
"It doesn't matter if he's an original I can take down anyone who comes at me." Bonnie said then looked at Elena, "I can kill him Elena," getting a nod and trusting smile, "I know I can."  
With that sorted everyone split up to different places. Damon went for a nutritious snack as he called it, meaning blood bag. Elena and Bonnie went to go through the Salvatore's old 60's clothes with Stefan to help. Gwen stayed where she was not wanting any part in the whole thing. Alaric sat down opposite her, fiddling with his phone.

Klaus had watched the whole meeting playing his part as Alaric. The most surprising thing after Bonnie's magic was seeing Gwen there. He'd missed her. He knew she was close to the Salvatore's but with everything going on he wasn't sure which side she'd pick. As he sat taking her in, he had figured that this was before she left to time travel. Feeling his stare she looked at him, lowering the book once more.  
"Hey, we haven't met have we? I'm starting to lose track of the connections." She said, holding out her hand to shake, "Gwen Masters." He smiled amused at her natural openness.  
"Alaric Saltzman." He replied, oh how he wanted to say his real name and hear it back from her.  
"The history teacher right? Heard you don't like the 60's. What isn't to like about good music, short skirts and bad patterns everywhere? Oh and can't forget the cars too." She said joking.  
"Can't forget the cars but just wasn't my decade. I only enjoyed the end of it." He replied, 'that was the truth' he thought.  
"Landing on the moon was special." She agreed.  
"More the people actually." He said this looking at her in thought.  
"The 70's weren't that much better." She laughed.  
"But there was the addition of denim jeans," he pointed out grinning.  
"Yes! Denim jeans are very important to people everywhere." She said as they both laughed and he thought of his memories of her and denim appreciation.  
Gwen looked at the time and then back to Klaus and said "Well this lot have a dance to go to, I have an evening of bubbles with an extra helping of Bublé and before both we need dinner. You joining us?"  
He chuckled and said, "No, I should go put Damon down on the list and put together something to wear myself."  
"Right, Damon chaperoning. Ha, he's more likely to cause trouble than stop it." They both laughed at her comment and stood. After exchanging byes Klaus headed to the door. With one last glance he left smirking.

Gwen watched Alaric leave with a smirk and a shake of her head and turned to the kitchens direction. "Oi! Salvatore! Get your Italian butt in here and help me make pasta before I ruin it and disappoint your Italian genes!" she shouted through the house. At the shout both Salvatore's quickly arrived.  
"What pasta?" asked Damon.  
"You all have to eat before you go and pasta is quick and easy, now help me mio fratelli." She demanded. The three got to work and as they sorted vegies and pasta boiled, they all talked and joked. Even though Gwen still didn't quite believe them, it felt nice to have people who were like siblings to her, even just supposedly.  
Turning it serious Stefan asked "How do you know we're Italian Gwen?"  
"You mean other than your last name and Damon's Italian sized ego?" She said teasingly.  
Damon put on an expression on fake hurt as they both laughed, Stefan saying "Yes, other than that."  
"There are your first names too. They just scream of Mediterranean heritage that comes with family tradition. Both Stefan and Damon can be found in Roman history." She said with a shrug and stirred the pasta pot, then continued "Also a lot of this house just screams of Italian roots, the other places around here are more western European than the comfy cluttered Mediterranean feel which I love by the way."  
"Then you'll enjoy our place in the 1860's. Our father, Giuseppe, designed it to honour our Italian ancestors." Damon put in.  
"Cool, can't wait." She answered and Stefan left to get the others while Damon and Gwen finished up and set the table. The next few hours were taken up with getting to know Gwen, picking out outfits and relaxing.

On the other side of town Klaus entered Alaric's apartment. On seeing Katerina still stabbing her leg he smiled, a mix of happiness and taunting. "You can stop stabbing now. The Salvatore's picked up a new guest while you're gone, one Gwen Masters." Katerina's head shot up to look at him with eyes wide "Thought you'd like that news but interestingly she hasn't gone back in time yet." He heard her sit back thinking that through as he walked to the closet for something vintage. "Argh, you're right…"

Once everyone left for the dance Gwen went downstairs to find her some bubbles. On route to the cellar she saw a cell and curiosity got the better of her, she opened the door to see a body on the floor. 'This must be Elijah, the Original' she thought. He had a handsome face, wore a suit and had great hair just like Damon told her. After a minute she shut the door again. Finding her bubbles, expensive authentic champagne, she went back upstairs.  
Once settled in her bath with bubbles and Bublé around her she thought through her day. Just this morning her biggest problem was having no money or petrol and no place to sleep that night but her car. Now she had met people who knew her like the back of their hands, learnt vampires, werewolves and witches exist and were all fighting over a teenage girl's blood, said girl being a whiny little princess bore. And to top it off very soon her mother's necklace will send her back in time to 1864 for reasons unknown. It was all hard to believe but like a true kiwi she would take it in her stride and deal with it as it happens.  
She thought of the other two people Damon mentioned, a best friend and a love. Katherine, he said, was her best friend, who is with Klaus right now. Everyone seemed to hate her for her decisions to survive and from what she understood Katherine was the opposite of Elena, which bode well for her as she could never have a boring bestie. And the non-named love, well he had better be worth it if this was all true. She hoped he had dimples; she was a sucker for dimples.  
Gwen kept fantasising as she drank the bottle and soaked. When her fingers started to go all wrinkly she got out and put on her pj's and dressing gown. It was time for her favourite activity and pass time, snooping. She first went to Damon's room, quite bare but suited the mysterious bachelor that was Damon. She laughed at his outrageously big bed and headed to the drawers, normal guy stuff and lots of hidden bourbon, even in the bedside cabinet. On the dresser she found a photo which made her freeze then smile. It was of her and Damon, clearly the 70's, with her purple boots, matching graphic tees and a leather jacket outside a cinema. She and Damon looked awesome, 'Well if this turns out to be true and not an excellent example of Photoshop it seems I'm in for some fun' she thought putting it back and headed out of the room.  
She continued into Stefan's room after going up more stairs. It was very Stefan; cluttered with lots of journals, books, artefacts and things old and new. It was a room of someone who wants to remember everything. She spends a long time snooping in Stefan's room, learning a lot about him as a person.  
Once she was done she headed downstairs, looking through the rooms as she passed. She stopped at a study; it hadn't been entered in a while. On the desk she saw some unopened letters for a Zach but she hadn't met him, with the dust she guessed he had died and no one had come in here since. She turned and looked at the art on the walls. Near the window was a beautifully framed drawing of a ballroom with two dancers in the centre. It was a very old drawing and had a notation by the artist, 'D and G full of grace from the first lesson, 1864'. The two dancers looked very gracefully drawn, she looked closer but she couldn't identify either the gentleman or the lady but both had dark hair. Smiling she left the room closing the door after her heading to the kitchen, finished with her snooping, for now.

She had just finished preparing her tea when the front door slammed and Gwen heard hysterical crying. She sighed and put the kettle on once more and got out two more mugs. Poking her head out, she saw Stefan holding Elena tight as she cried. Over Elena's shoulder Stefan saw her. "Tea?" she mouthed to him. He nodded and replied "sugar and some milk". She nodded and headed back into the kitchen to make the tea.  
When done she carried two cups out and saw Elena sitting with a blanket around her, Stefan came to take the tea from her and give it to Elena. She decided to leave them to it taking her book from earlier back with her to the kitchen and her own cuppa. She overheard Damon explaining about Bonnie. She smirked when she heard about Klaus being in Alaric's body. She knew something was going on with Alaric; he didn't match his description well. She followed Damon upstairs leaving the drama downstairs.  
"Bold choice with the leather pants. I didn't know that was 60's fashion wear." She said teasingly.  
"Oh yeah totally, nice pj's by the way." He replied.  
"So plan was busted and you saved Bonnie in a nick of time, nice. Knew something was up with Alaric." She said with a mischievous smile on her face full force as they stopped outside Damon's room.  
"You knew something was up. Why didn't you say something Gwen? It would have helped us a lot." Damon demanded. He was angry but not overly surprised as she just notices things no one else does.  
"And ruin the dramatic surprise? Anyway who knew it was possession it could have been sick grandma for all I knew." She replied cheeky grin inserted in the end.  
"Fine, I'll let it go." He said giving her a hug.  
"Well Blue Eyes, time for this kiwi to say goodnight after a very interesting day. I'm planning on sleeping in so don't bother me till at least midday unless it's an emergency." She said sternly but humour in her eyes. He laughed.  
"Deal" he said letting her go, "goodnight Gwen" with a kiss to her forehead.  
She smiled and headed to her room yelling "Goodnight Stefan! Don't forget to use protection!" which had both Salvatore's laughing and Elena pouting, with a confused Bonnie and Jeremy who didn't hear it clearly on the computer screen. In her room she curled up in the comfy bed, falling to sleep easily glad not to be in the stupid rental car for a few nights.

 **A/N:** So there's first chapter of 'Dimples & Necklaces', hope you enjoyed it and I fully accept any grammar reviews as I know it isn't really my forte. There will be Italian coming in conversations between Gwen and the Salvatore brothers and I will provide translations. If anyone would like to I'm looking for a beta reader because like I said grammar isn't what i'm best at. Please review and I'll put up the next chapter soon.

 **17/9/15 A/N:** Hey here's an updated version of this chapter! Told ya my grammar wasn't my best!


	2. Known unknown mysteries

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

 **Chapter Two: Klaus/Known Unknown Mysteries**

Gwen woke up to thumps coming from downstairs, groaning she pulled herself up to get herself a drink, planning more sleep soon after. Walking to the kitchen she stopped en route seeing Elena and an awake, still grey and moving Elijah in the front doorway. Eyes switching from one to the other she said tiredly "I don't know what this is about or why it's happening and I really don't want to know. I won't say anything unless I'm asked but don't involve me unless you want to wake up covered in honey and feathers. I wasn't awake." Then turned and walked away still half-asleep.  
"Good to see you Gwendoline." Elijah said quietly.  
"It's Gwen, Raggedy-man." She replied yawning but not stopping, "don't forget to change suits, nothing brown." Then she was gone with both Elena and Elijah watching after her.  
"You know Gwen? How?" Elena demanded with curiosity, thinking 'was there anyone who didn't know her?'.  
"Yes I know Gwendoline, last I saw her she was trying to get me into a pair of jeans ironically." Elijah replied.  
"She hasn't gone back in time yet, how is that ironic?" She asked  
Elijah just smiled, "Let's go before she hears me call her her name once more, I want to prevent my nickname for as long as possible Elena." To which he turned from the house. Elena quietly turned to grab shoes, a sweater and her jacket and some blood for Elijah then walked out to her car where he waited.  
"Can't be as bad as mine." She said scathingly.  
Elijah smiled at Gwen's ability to not get along with the girl when he saw everyone else doing so, "Why, what is yours?" he asked.  
"Princess Bore" Elena spat out as she drove away from the boarding house, Elijah just smiled. Gwen watched them leave from her window, as she shook her head she turned and went back to bed.

After a good sleep-in she walked down the stairs hearing Stefan go on about where Elena is, rubbing the sleepy dust from her eyes she saw Damon and his girlfriend-thing making out and being all cutesy. She groaned "Urgh, yuck. Fratello please don't do that in front of me, it's gross. I'm going to have to gouge out my eyes and bleach them to be able to see again but that image will scar me forever." She said all this with big hand gestures but still covering her eyes then continued on the way to the kitchen for breakfast. Damon continued but rolled his eyes.  
"What are you doing? She's not a wind-up toy?" Stefan said.  
"Really none of your business is it Stefan," replied Andie.  
"Yeah, what she said." Damon agreed.  
Gwen came out with a cup of tea half done, "Once again 'ew' Blue eyes, and Stefan check the basement" then turned to finish her tea so she might have some peace and an appetite.  
Minutes later the brothers came into the kitchen, Damon with a blood bag, "How did you know Gwen?" Stefan demanded as she cut some fruit into pieces for a salad.  
"Came down for a drink they were both at the door, told them I didn't want anything to do with it and got called Gwendoline by Raggedy-Man for my troubles" she shrugged, "want some salad for breaky?" as Damon stole some melon.  
"Sure, with yogurt not cream" said Damon accepting her answer.  
"Why didn't you wake us up and tell us?" Stefan would not be budged.  
Gwen sighed and got out three bowls, put a mix of fruit in all of them then added plain yogurt to Stefan's, berry to Damon's and feijoa to hers. "Stefan, she looked to be in honourable, safe company, if not I would have woken you and honestly sleep seemed more important at the time." She said giving the boys their bowls with a spoon each, by habit they started eating.  
"How do you know Elijah is safe for her?" Damon asked after a mouthful, 'hmm fruit and berry yogurt, the best' he thought.  
"He had something of a kiwi about him, think it's the accent." She said. At this she took her bowl of fruit and cuppa tea out the door to enjoy the limited sunshine of the morning. The boys ate their breakfasts, contemplating her usually trustworthy instincts.

She joined the brothers in the library after a shower and she was dressed, in capris and a purple and blue flowy shirt and cropped jean jacket, her favourite wedges on her feet, making her not so short.  
"Did she just hang up on you" Damon asked Stefan.  
Gwen raised her eyebrows at this sitting down by Damon. "She did" Stefan replied. Gwen stayed quiet but her facials spoke for her.  
"She's lost it" Damon decided, Gwen giggled.  
"If anyone can convince him to kill Klaus, it's her" Stefan was adamant.  
"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead, we have a chance with her." Damon corrected.  
"She'll kill herself in the process, Elena's looking for another way" Stefan rebutted, Gwen was stunned 'That's new' she thought.  
"Her way will get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her." Damon said standing up, Stefan stood too but Gwen just took out the entire couch, 'this is entertaining' she thought.  
"No you need to back off" Stefan said getting in his face.  
"What?" Damon was stunned. Gwen suddenly had a craving for popcorn.  
"Look I don't like this anymore than you do but we need to trust her, we just gotta let her do her thing" said Stefan diplomatically.  
"That might be your plan, mine's better" said Damon then tried to walk off but Stefan stopped him. 'Yup' thought Gwen 'I really need some popcorn for this drama'.  
"I said back off." Stefan said clearly with warning. Damon just looked at him, weighing his options.  
From her spot Gwen giggled "Guys, you know all good relationships start with good communication right. You two need to work on yours."  
They both groaned like they heard that a thousand times and simultaneously said "Shut up Gwen" to which she laughed picking up a book from the table. Shaking their heads the brothers split, Stefan into another room and Damon to the other couch.

An hour later Gwen was still on the couch and Damon was pouring himself a drink of bourbon when Stefan came in on the phone. They listened into the call with and when he said he'd go over and explain it seemed Damon couldn't help himself.  
"Oh I'd love to give you a hand but you wouldn't want me to do anything stupid" he said smiling, eyes full of mischief.  
Gwen narrowed her eyes in suspicion closing her book.  
"Seriously going to be like this" Stefan chastised.  
"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots; I'm just backing off Stefan." Damon teased and took a sip of bourbon. Stefan left shaking his head.  
Gwen stood and joined Damon looking after Stefan asking, "Please tell me he's not like this because of a girl and can actually joke."  
"Pretty much but he normally only jokes around certain people" Damon replied in all seriousness.  
"So what we gonna do about AlariKlaus?" She asked.  
"Oh that's a good one, AlariKlaus. Why didn't I think of that?" he said back as Andie joined them, "Hi".  
"Hi" Andie replied. Gwen pretended to hurl.  
"Once again not in front of me" Gwen complained.  
"How old are you Gwen?" Andie asked, Gwen got where this was going.  
"22 but no I refuse to grow up and you two deserve all the fake bile coming up my throat" Gwen glared.  
"Ladies" Damon interrupted then said "let's go" quietly.  
"Go where?" Andie asked. Gwen thought it was obvious so gave Andie a dull stare.  
"Splitting from the team, going rouge" Damon challenged.  
"Oooh" Andie hummed.  
"I'm coming with" said Gwen, running to catch up.  
"Why?" asked Andie.  
"I'm bored, and have been reading too much" Gwen answered grabbing her handbag following to the door. She stood still for a moment to appreciate the car, "nice car, can I drive?"  
"No, get in the back" Damon replied.  
"But I'm a really good driver" She insisted.  
"Get in or I leave you behind" he said with a snarky smile.  
She glared and got in the back, "fine". Once in they left with Damon telling Andie the game plan.

Once at Alaric's building Gwen noticed how close to town it was, an easy walking distance. She followed Damon and his stupid girlfriend, who didn't even deserve a nickname, up to the apartment.  
"I don't think this is a good idea" said Andie.  
"You're an investigator journalist, we're investigating." Replied Damon like it explained everything and gave them an excuse. Gwen rolled her eyes.  
Getting to the door, Andie knocked "Hey Alaric, you home? It's Andie Starr, Jenna's friend."  
Gwen snorted, 'Yeah you're a star, in your head' she thought. Damon and Andie looked at each other and around while she leaned on a nearby wall, seeing no one Damon broke open the lock and Andie pushed the door open. There stood what looked like an Elena with better hair and clothing, 'this must be Katherine' Gwen thought.  
"Thank god" Katherine said, hand on her hip.  
"Wow, you were right she looks exactly like Elena" said Andie walking in.  
"Yup" responded Damon, trying the entrance.  
Rolling her eyes Gwen pushed past the two to stand by Katherine and looked at her for a few seconds then turned to Damon saying "told you straight hair doesn't go with that facial structure, but this, this is brilliant. Loose curls; nice choice, and stylish yet simple clothes; classic. Now I'm getting why we're supposedly best friends, btw's can I have your shoes?" Once that was said she started snooping, her day job.  
"Thought you might be dead" Damon said, ignoring Gwen's pointed comments.  
"Unfortunately not" Katherine replied then looked over to her best friend before she went back in time.  
"God this is your best friend Damon? A haggard history teacher? Please tell me he has other redeeming qualities than his hair and taste for bourbon" interjected Gwen coming from the bedroom, hands on hips. Katherine laughed as that was what Klaus had liked about him too.  
"You'll find out later once Klaus leaves his body Gwen" Damon replied, "There's more to him than that".  
"What are you all doing here?" demanded Katherine.  
"We are here to rescue you" Andie said, walking in. Gwen snorted and walked to Katherine's side.  
"No sweetie. We're here to see if she deserves to be rescued" Damon smiled sweetly as Gwen fake up-chucked again. Which Damon and Andie ignored and Katherine smirked at.  
"Right" answered Andie and turned around to snoop as well.  
"I figured you still might be kicking. AlariKlaus was blending in way to easily, figured he had some coaching". Damon said this taking out a small bottle of liquid vervain, Gwen grinned at his use of her nickname.  
"Is that?" asked Katherine.  
"Vervain, your salvation" answered Damon. Bored Gwen turned away to the CD rack but still listening to the conversation.  
"It's not going to undo anything" stated Katherine.  
"There's always a loophole" said Damon lowering his hand. "Did he say to stay in this apartment till he said it was okay to leave?" Katherine tried to speak. "You can't say. Did he say to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"  
"No" Katherine automatically said.  
"There's your loophole, drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion" he said holding the vervain up once more. Katherine came closer to get it from him but he pulled it away.  
"Give it to me" Katherine demanded. Across the room Gwen chose a CD and put it in ready for play to be pushed, if Katherine and her were as close as they say she'd enjoy it. She then turned to watch the others.  
"Answer one question first; you double-crossed us with Isabel, why?" Damon asked.  
"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus. I was looking out for myself" Katherine replied. Gwen could appreciate that, it seemed the phrase 'survival of the fittest' summed up Katherine's whole life.  
"And where'd that get ya?" Damon snarked, Gwen and Katherine rolled their eyes at his reply. "Here" he tossed her the bottle as Andie joined him, "be careful with that, if he finds out you have that you're never getting out of here."  
Katherine opened the bottle and drank a sip, consequently hacking as it burnt her throat.  
"You owe me" finalised Damon and headed away from the door saying "I will collect" with a smile. He turned to Andie saying "come on" and walked away.  
She followed but paused by Katherine "nice to meet you" then exited.  
Gwen shook her head and joined Katherine glaring at the door, "I don't like her either".  
Katherine laughed, "Given her a nickname yet?"  
"No, but I'm contemplating Twiggy" she smirked.  
"Why?" Katherine asked in amusement, Gwen gave the best nicknames.  
"Cause I want to snap her like a twig" Gwen replied completely serious.  
Katherine laughed and gave her a hug, "So how are you dealing with all this?"  
"You know you're the first person to ask that" Gwen chuckled and shook her head, "I'm good but some of it is really overwhelming."  
Katherine gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Well at least you have others with you that can help you. And trust me when I say you're going to have the time of your life travelling. One extremely long party".  
"You're not what little Miss Princess Bore describes you as and for that I'm happy but hey not surprising seeing it's her" Gwen said then stepped to the door "seeing you round bestie" then she left closing the door after her. Going down the steps she met the others at the car.  
"Come on Gwen, let's go home" said Damon.  
"You know what I'm gonna walk around town, haven't seen much of it and I don't want to spend all my time at the house. I'll ring to get picked up" Gwen said and walked off in the direction of the town centre.

Ten minutes later Gwen was window shopping, seeing many things she liked but had no money to buy. She saw the café she stopped at the day before not far from where she was. Smiling she decided to have lunch there today. She walked over and entered looking at her options. The door opened and closed behind her and she felt a presence behind her, she turned and raised her eyebrows at the person behind her.  
"Hello AlariKlaus" she said.  
He smiled, "Your nicknames have always amused me, Gwen Masters" tilting his head. She giggled.  
"Glad my nicknames amused someone" she replied and turned back to decide on her lunch, "I'm quite proud of that one".  
"You should be it's quite inventive, though others are very good as well" he said still smiling.  
"Thank you, so why are you here? Let me guess, your one of the essential people I have to meet before I go back in time" she said jokingly.  
"I'm guessing you still don't fully believe the Salvatore's then" he enquired as they got closer to the counter to order.  
"No but meeting Katherine convinced me a bit more" she said this and finally decided walked to the counter only for him to beat her.  
"One lime milkshake and one ham, cheese and tomato croissant toasted for her and one black coffee for me please" he ordered and then paid.  
"How?" she asked, staring at him.  
"I know you" he shrugged like it explained everything which it kinda did. Collecting her drink and croissant she walked off with him following.  
"You had better have used your own money AlariKlaus" she said sitting down, her bag beside her. He sat down opposite. They watched each other as she had her first bite.  
"So why go see Katherine? You aren't besties yet" he asked seeing no reason for her to go to Alaric's apartment.  
"Boredom, curiosity, the unstoppable need to snoop, take your pick?" she replied.  
"Why curious? Of me, Alaric or Katerina?" he asked.  
"Well you, not really. With all this curse stuff going on I figured a small girl from New Zealand who somehow goes back in time wasn't high on the to-do-list for the big bad this week. Alaric, sure, everyone thinks so highly of the guy, who isn't much other than bad clothes, great hair and bourbon, though his music taste isn't so bad that I can figure. And Katerina, I'm guessing that's her birth name, well the brothers say she's to-be my bestie and as the doppelganger of whiny Princess Bore, she had to be something else. Which is true, I can see myself spending a lot of time with her" she explained then drank some shake. They sat silently drinking and eating after her answer. AlariKlaus wore an amused and fond look as she ate, "So what about you, how did you spend your day?"  
"Well do you want honesty or sugar coated?" he asked knowing the answer but had to ask.  
She narrowed her eyes in suspicion saying "Be honest but not too many details please".  
He leant forward on his elbows and said "I sent my witches to get my real body, frightened Katerina some for amusement and just before seeing you I scared Elena's guardian with the truth about vampires and fought with Stefan. I'm quite busy today" He waited for her answer.  
She sat quietly, sipping her shake while processing through his morning. Placing the glass down she looked him in the eyes saying "I'm starting to think I'll never be bored here" this was said with a teasing smile which set them both off laughing. Once they calmed and had more of their drink and food Gwen continued "So do you really hate the 60's or was that a joke?"  
He chuckled looking at his coffee for a moment then back at her, "No I did really dislike that decade, full of optimism, hopes and silly youthful dreams. Though the music wasn't too bad."  
She shook her head smiling, "Thought so, that's what made me think something was up with Alaric. A 37 year old man wouldn't have known what the 60's was like to have that kind of opinion. He wasn't born yet."  
"Okay sweetheart, you figured me out. But really after being alive for as long as I have the dreams of the 60's aren't that relatable" he responded turning his face away.  
She ate last of her croissant as he looked out the nearby window, "Next question, what's up with this curse anyway? Why is it important to you and how does that Elijah guy fit into all of this?" she asked.  
He turned back to her with a smirk, "If I'm going to explain that we'll need another drink"  
She giggled again and held out her hand saying "Fine but you're paying, cop it up Big Bad". Bemused he gave her some money, she came back with drinks and two slices of cake, one red velvet and another orange cake.  
Picking up his cake fork he proceeded to tell her everything she needed to know on him, Elijah and the curse over the next hour. After that they left the café walking around town talking on many things until she thought to go back to the house as he got a text from Maddox. They said goodbye and went separate ways.

Half an hour later and many missed turns, but with the help of modern technology and Google maps, she made her way back into the Boarding House. She came in as the brothers and Elena were in a standstill. She stood in the archway; arms crossed raising her eyebrows at Damon's saying "That's twice you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third."  
"Testosterone central here, isn't it" Gwen said.  
Damon turned at her voice, "Where the hell have you been? You said you'd call for a ride".  
She just shrugged "Had a lot to think about so I walked".  
Elena used this opportunity to leave. Gwen headed towards the living area saying "Google maps also helped".  
"What did you do for the last god knows how long?" Damon demanded.  
Gwen huffed as she dropped her bag on a seat by the fire "Just six hours and I window shopped, had a bite to eat and talked to a couple locals. Damon, I just lost track of time. Honestly"  
"Next time call me" said Damon.  
"Fine" She amended and headed to the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards she decided on instant noodles. She left the boys and Twiggy to it and made her dinner. Carrying in her food and a cup of tea she saw the boys in a moment of tense silence. She got situated as they started fighting, "Boys, that's antique so you're fixing it". She was ignored until Elena came in with Elijah.  
"Stop!" Elena shouted, the boys let go and Gwen paused then loudly slurped her noodles earning looks from all. Elena rolled her eyes and continued inside the room.  
Damon smirked at Gwen then turned to Elena, "Now you've invited him in?" he said like she was mental.  
Elena responded with "Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal" like it explained everything. Gwen scoffed but kept eating.  
"Really?" Damon asked a little bit snarky.  
Elijah stepped forward saying, "The two of you will come to no harm by my hands", he came closer to the brothers in front of the fire, "I only ask for one thing in return".  
Damon asked warily "What?" Gwen paused with her noodles.  
"An apology" Elijah demanded.  
Gwen snorted and mumbled "yeah, that'll happen" quietly, she had spent enough time with Damon to know the outcome of this. Elena walked up behind Elijah.  
"A what?" Damon asked confused, the two brothers exchanged looks then Stefan walked forward towards Elijah, who was on a higher level to the others with Elena.  
He said with a huff "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death".  
Gwen interrupted with "Plural Stefan, use proper English and correct facts" only to be ignored save an amused look from Damon.  
"I was protecting Elena," Stefan continued looking at said girl then turned his eyes to Elijah "I will always protect Elena". There was a promise in his eyes when saying this.  
"I understand" replied Elijah. Then everyone turned their eyes to Damon. Even Gwen who knew him for less than 48 hours knew it wasn't going to happen. Damon shook his head.  
Elena sighed "Sacrifice is going to happen Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. Told you I'd find another way and I did."  
"Is that true?" Damon asked glaring at them.  
"It is" stated Elijah.  
"And you're trusting him?" Damon demanded still glaring.  
"I am" said Elena confidently.  
"You can all go to hell" said Damon and left the room. Gwen tilted her head, looked at the others, shrugged and went back to her noodles.  
Stefan watched Damon leave, looked as Gwen slurped the last of her noodles then turned to Elijah saying "He's angry with me right now but he'll come around" trying to convince himself as well.  
"Perhaps" replied Elijah, who still watched the door Damon left through.  
Gwen put down her bowl and picked up her tea drinking it as Elena and Stefan planned with Elijah. Finishing it she picked up her bowl and headed to the kitchen. Placing them in the dishwater, she refilled the jug and turned it on to boil. She then went up to her room passing an upset Twiggy on the way. She decided to have a shower to calm from a busy day. From the Princess and the Suit-man to Katerina or Katherine, whichever it is, and then the time spent with AlariKlaus. The Big Bad wasn't that bad really; she enjoyed her time with him. He was honest about the curse and its truth, she didn't quite understand why he'd tell her but maybe she will someday. She got out and dried herself and her hair wondering what he really looked like, maybe he had dimples.  
She put on her pj's and dressing gown then headed down to the kitchen with her mother's tea in hand. From what she could tell it was only her downstairs, she reboiled the jug as she got out a cup, saucer and small teapot. She put the tea in the strainer part of the pot and added water. She placed it all on a tray with sugar and an apple. She carried it through to the library and took over a seat by the fire. She found her book from that morning and immersed herself as her tea stewed.  
A chapter later she poured her tea and as she sat back with her cup she smelled the fragrance coming with the steam only to be interrupted mid-exhale.  
"Night-cap?" Elijah asked as he took the seat opposite her silently.  
"Yup, my mother's recipe. It's calming and nice to have before sleeping" she told him and took a sip.  
"Smells quite fragrant, what's in the mix your mother made?" asked Elijah fondly.  
"She taught me it before I left New Zealand. It has a mix including lavender, camomile, vervain, rose hubs and cinnamon. My mum liked to call it restful" she told him smiling at the memories of her mum as a child before the nagging started.  
"Nice mix to calm and protect yourself with in this town. How long have you drank it?" he asked.  
"Every few days since I was a child really. My mum had me have it to calm me enough to sleep or I'd stay up all night" she laughed out.  
"I didn't know vervain grew in New Zealand" he stated curiously.  
"Well if not my mum proved them wrong as she has half a greenhouse as a garden for her tea making. She makes them herself, dries the fruit, mixing and tasting. Then she taught me how to do it. It's a handy skill to have really. This mix always reminds me of home" she answered him smelling the tea again.  
"You never told me where in New Zealand you come from, just the country and some surrounding details" he asked subtly.  
She smiled knowingly "You never investigated me? How come I can guess that's not true? You went to Kiwi-a-go-go-land, didn't you Elijah."  
He smiled widely and chuckled "Yes, I did many years ago when I guessed you'd be alive but there wasn't a Gwen Masters, except for an elderly woman that wasn't you".  
She sat up and placed her cup on the tray, starred at Elijah then said "You met Grandma; she died not long after I turned 6. I never got to know her well except that she made incredible rhubarb tarts".  
Elijah frowned in thought at this information while thinking of her tart obsession, "So you're from the Wairarapa region. I was there two years before her death if my knowledge is correct. That would make you around four at the time but I cannot recall a child named Gwen."  
She wrinkled her nose at that, "As a child and up until I left home I was called by my first name, which will not ever be spoken" she ended this pointing at him sternly.  
This all made sense to Elijah now but decided to change the subject as he picked up that she did not wish to talk more of the topic of her name, "I saw a lot of your favourite places you told me about. I quite enjoyed the picnic area in your home region with the stony river and vineyards nearby".  
She instantly brightened up "The Cliffs?"  
"Yes, quite peaceful" he smiled as she drank some more tea and started her apple "Reminded me of my birthplace".  
She giggled "New Zealand does that, even in the cities. Though I've enjoyed these cities in America there's just something about the one's back home that I just love, except for Auckland." They laughed at that, "Jaffa's" she laughed out.  
He shook his head at her "I always found it amusing how different parts of a country cannot like other parts of the same country just because of the town, even if the town itself is quite pleasant".  
She chuckled at this "Are you talking of Auckland, Hamilton or Invercargill?" Her country always teased these towns and cities.  
"Any country, Gwendoline" He chuckled at her facials to the use of her full name.  
"Use my full name again and I will give you a worse nickname than Bore's" She said giving him her warning glare and finger pointed at him.  
He tried to keep his face straight "Duly noted. I'll endeavour not to do so" he said, even though both of them knew he'd use it again.  
She laughed quietly and shook her head, finished her tea and apple. "Well that's me done here, have a good night's sleep Elli" She grinned and teased picking up her tray, taking it through to the kitchen, his laughter following her. She just grinned putting the dishes in the washer and core in the bin, then headed up for a sleep in the best bed ever.


	3. A glimpse at Dimples

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

 **Chapter 3: The last day/A glimpse at Dimples**

Gwen hummed contently as she woke from a good night's sleep, she just lay there, eyelids fluttering open, enjoying the moment of waking feeling really good. She knew she should get up but moving may ruin this feeling. After a moment she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up smiling. She saw the sun come through the window and grinned, she threw the bed clothes off of her and ran to her closet. It was a day for her favourite dress. Pulling the floor length red, orange and purple tiered style dress which matched her mother's necklace perfectly, grabbed her cropped denim jacket and light brown low wedge sandals. Once the dress was on she left her hair down and in an un-brushed messy style, she carried her shoes and jacket as she skipped downstairs humming and through the library stopping Stefan talking mid-sentence, dumping her things on the couch, ignoring the others, and left to the kitchen. Damon, Stefan and Elijah froze seeing Gwen in her favourite dress. Elena just starred after her, she looked beautiful, full of light, shining and childlike, it was hard to believe she was 22. Elijah thought she epitomised the spring that was coming in. Damon broke the silence saying what all three men were thinking "She goes back today" and looked at Stefan.  
"We can't tell her, Damon" Stefan warned knowing what his brother was thinking, "She told us it was unexpected and she had no warning".  
"How do you know?" asked Elena. They all looked at her.  
"That's the dress she arrived in every time we saw her" explained Damon, "right down to the bare feet".  
"She stuck out a mile away in that dress" added Elijah smiling.  
Damon and Stefan looked at each other; they didn't know Gwen met Elijah. "When did you meet her?" Stefan asked.  
"1890's, the looks she got with that dress" Elijah answered laughing, "she followed me into a tailors shop and proceeded to tell me how to dress properly and not like a 'raggedy man'. Insistent little thing".  
"She called you that yesterday, Raggedy Man." Elena connected.  
"Yes, one of my many nicknames" Elijah ended, "Now, let's get back on subject, there's nothing to stop Gwen's necklace taking her back in time. Now the ritual itself…"

In the kitchen Gwen hummed as she danced around making a fruit salad and yogurt mix for breakfast with orange juice to go with it. Damon came in as she pulled out a bowl, "Want some Dame?" she asked.  
"Na, I'll steal from yours" he replied.  
She nodded and continued as he watched. He decided to enjoy the last moments of a fully sane, human and almost completely normal Gwen before the time travel slightly changed her. She picked up her breakfast, two spoons and skipped out the door to the back garden with him following seconds later with a glass of bourbon in hand.  
As she sat on the steps leaning on the wall with him standing close and within reach of her bowl she asked "Trouble in the war rooms?"  
"No, just Elena being a martyr and Stefan letting her go without a fight. That elixir won't work dammit. She's going to just die" Damon let out his opinion.  
"Damon, I feel I have to tell you this. You need better taste in girls. You can do way better than Twiggy and Princess Bore. They don't deserve all this worrying. And also don't worry, I have a feeling she'll be around to bore another day" Gwen replied offering her bowl and other spoon.  
Damon snorted taking some in the second spoon "When you find this girl call me, until then shut it".  
She laughed and they continued to pass the bowl between them in silence, enjoying the coming spring. It was nice as Stefan came out to join them.  
"Breakfast for champions, huh?" Stefan teased to Damon, the bowl currently being with Gwen.  
"Hello Hero Hair, don't forget the bowl he's been stealing from. Want some?" greeted Gwen, holding up said bowl.  
Damon rolled his eyes at the two "I'm surrounded by idiots, excusing Gwen, need all the help I can get".  
Stefan leaning on the wall replied "You know you're not helping".  
Damon turned to him "Elijah an original vampire Stefan, one we tried to kill, you're not gonna believe this guy?" he taunted.  
"What do you want me to do Damon? Elena made her decision, she's choosing to believe Elijah, I'm going to put my faith in her" said Stefan.  
Damon was confused "Why? She's gonna end up dead".  
"Cause she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. If I'm going to bet on anyone's instincts it's going to be hers" Stefan explained.  
"Well that makes you the biggest idiot of them all" Damon countered.  
"She chose to trust you too" Stefan pointed out.  
An "Ohh burn" came from Gwen who had finished her breakfast and was watching the brother's quarrel. They once again ignored her comment.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts" said Damon glaring at Stefan. He took a gulp of his bourbon and walked off tossing the rest of his drink.  
"Hey Blue Eyes, don't waste the good stuff!" Gwen yelled after him.  
"You don't drink it Gwen and don't ruin my dramatic exits!" Damon yelled back not turning.  
"You can't stop yourself, can you?" noted Stefan as he looked at her stand up then pick up her empty bowl and glass.  
"Not really, but it's true. I looked at that stuff, it's really expensive" Gwen replied, walking after Damon shaking her head with Stefan following, "Such a waste, oh and speaking of waste; get a new girlfriend or better yet dump her and put that much heart into your brother, him too. Bore isn't worth either of you" and she went inside.  
Stefan paused at her words, he'd heard those before.  
After putting her dishes in the sink she joined Damon in the foyer with actual Alaric saying "The sacrifice happens tonight". Everyone exchanged looks.

While everyone went to the library Gwen followed Damon up the stairs and into his room. She sat quietly on his bed waiting for him to say something as he looked out his window. After a few minutes she couldn't hold it in anymore "You want to tell me what you're planning in that head of midnight there?"  
He turned his head over his shoulder but didn't turn around "How to stop the ritual happening or stopping Elena from dying" he replied with a stressed sigh.  
She tilted her head and fiddled with her dress "Well I don't know about the first but the second has many options. There is Elli's elixir, or you could hook her up to a drip full of blood straight to her system and use a machine to get her heart pumping again but she'd be hooked up in a hospital for a few months, or some kind of different witchy stuff than the elixir and last but not least, the option Princess Bore will never take".  
He half turned to her with a look of amazement, that brain of hers was always genius but after only a couple days of supernatural she comes up with this. They both heard footsteps and quickly went back to their previous places, facing the window and sitting on the bed.  
Elena walked in the room saying "You disappeared" to Damon, noticing Gwen and realised how much time she had been with Damon in the last few days.  
"I don't want to hear anymore" replied Damon, not turning.  
"I need you to understand why I'm doing this" Elena said with confidence. Gwen and Damon both turned to fully face her with looks screaming 'You're kidding right?'  
"Why?" Damon walking closer demanded, "Clearly doesn't matter what I think". 'You tell her Damon' thought Gwen.  
"I'll be fine Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over" Elena said walking closer and leaning on a bed post. 'This won't go well' Gwen thought keeping silent and just observing.  
"If it works" Damon pointed out.  
"It will work" Elena stated with determination.  
"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one convinced it won't?" Damon asked Elena, "There has to be another way".  
"There isn't" Elena shrugged and shook her head.  
"You're gonna die Elena" he said walking closer to her.  
"And then I'll come back to life" Elena said standing straighter the closer he came. Gwen's eyes went from one to the other warily.  
"That's not a risk I'm willing to take" Damon said pointing his finger at her only for Elena to take his hand in her hands.  
"But I am" she said with conviction, "It's my life Damon, my choice".  
Damon tilted his head not pulling back his hand, "I can't lose you" he said. 'Oh boy' Gwen rolled her eyes.  
"You won't" Elena replied then with a sigh let go of his hands and walked to the doorway.  
Gwen took one look at Damon's face and thought 'uh-oh not good'. After a few seconds Damon vamp sped in front of Elena.  
"There is another way" said Damon with a manic look in his eyes.  
"What are you-"Elena started to say then Damon's vamp face growing slowly.  
Gwen's eyes widened, she'd seen it the day before but now it came with a loud "Damon No!" as he bit his wrist.  
"Damon No!" also coming from Elena trying to stop him before putting it in her mouth, holding her head still.  
"Damon stop!" Gwen yelled from where she was, "She doesn't want that! Damon! Stop!" Finally Stefan pulled him off of Elena and threw him across the room. Gwen slumped back for a second in relief before standing. Elena fell to the ground as Stefan looked at Damon in disbelief.  
"What did you do?" demanded Stefan, "Huh, What did you do?" he continues and went to Elena's side.  
"Saved her life" Damon answered, "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back".  
"As a vampire, she'll come back as a vampire" said Stefan.  
"It's better than nothing else" said Damon not understanding the consequences of his actions.  
Stefan walked towards Damon saying "How can you of all people take that choice away from her?" Elena was hysterical on the floor; Gwen quickly grabbed one of Damon's leather jackets ready to make a quick exit.  
Damon slowly understood and said to Elena "Go ahead wish me an eternity of misery, believe me you'll get over it".  
Stefan stared at him in anger and vamp sped tossing him across the room once more.  
"Stefan!" Elena called out, getting his attention. This gave Damon time to pick up a long table leg and push Stefan against the bed.  
"You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself" Damon said scathingly. Stefan hit him with the leg and the two started fighting, stopping when Damon picked up the leg and stabbed it into Stefan's stomach.  
"No!" yelled Elena and pushed Damon away from Stefan, "Get out of here!" she demanded of Damon. By now everyone downstairs had heard and came up except Elijah.  
"What's going on?" asked Alaric.  
"Just get him out of here!" demanded Elena once more.  
"Oh my god" said Jenna as Alaric tried to grab Damon who ripped his arm away standing. Alaric backed off as Stefan groaned at the pain, Damon looking at them all. He then left the room followed by Gwen as Alaric organised blood bags for Stefan by Jenna.  
Gwen caught up to Damon and calmly said "Want a drink away from the Scooby's? In town maybe?" thinking it best to let them mellow out. Damon looked at her and nodded as they went down the stairs. She skipped ahead to get her shoes, and jacket in the library.  
"Hello Gwendoline, going out?" asked Elijah politely.  
"Hey Elli, yeah we are. Let the princess and the hair calm down" she replied. Damon joined them.  
"Elli?" he asked.  
"He called me Gwendoline, I call him Elli" Gwen explained shrugging, "I'll just grab my bag" and danced off placing Damon's jacket over a banister of the lower stairs.  
Damon looked at Elijah with his eyebrows raised. Elijah shrugged in response "It grew on me with constant use but only by her" then turned back to what he was doing "Well it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore" putting the elixir away, "feeding her vampire blood made it useless".  
Damon poured himself a small drink ignoring him.  
"Tell Elena I will be back at nightfall, we will proceed as planned" Elijah continued and walked away.  
"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway" said Damon taking a sip. Gwen came back down the stairs and stopped at the bottom to watch.  
"Your problem Damon" Elijah started coming back, "you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything" stopping behind him, "She'll never forgive you" Damon looked at him over his shoulder "And never for a vampire is very long time" Elijah finished the left wasting no time.  
Gwen took that as her cue, as Damon realised what he had just done, "Come on Blue Eyes, there's a lime shake out there with my name on it" Gwen said tossing his jacket at him, "Now, or I'll drive your baby kiwi-style, meaning on the left side of the road" that got him moving, no one touched his car.  
The ride was quiet especially with Damon brooding, messing up her good mood. Finally they parked, once out she laughed "The Mystic Grill, how original. Lots of thought went into that one. It's nearly as bad as my hometown's name." He laughed with her as they entered.  
"And what's that called?" Damon asked, for once not knowing.  
"Well my last name is Masters, what do you think we named the town we founded?" she answered thinking it obvious. They sat at the bar waiting for service and ordered.  
"You're kidding" He replied working it out.  
"Nope, Masterton. I hate being known in that town but not the rest of the family. Their proud of it" she said snidely, he chuckled. Finally they got their order as they compared town founders and descendants of them. Finally Alaric joined them getting the same as Damon. By now Gwen's jacket was off and also her shoes as she preferred bare feet with this dress anyway.  
With Alaric's presence it got serious. Damon stared straight ahead saying "I screwed up". Gwen turned to people watch while they got that all out.  
"Yeah" Alaric replied, "Yeah you did".  
"Yeah" Damon replied then turned his head to Gwen hearing her move.  
Gwen looked around and saw a guy come in and see the two men at the bar, he smirked revealing his dimples and walked towards them. Then he turned his eyes to her, she tilted her head then felt a heat from her chest. Shocked she looked down and saw her necklace glow. Grabbing it she jumped to her feet looking up to the guy then to Damon who was looking at her with hope, worry and fear. She forced herself to smile, looked back at the guy and started to say something but only got out "Hello D-" before she felt a pull and suddenly everything went black. The last thought going through her mind was of how they were right, Stefan and Damon were right; at least she'll have familiar faces along with Katerina there. Their faces in her mind's eye.

Damon just stared at the spot where Gwen was. He had seen her go a few times but this was the first for her, it was different. Now he had to tell everyone.  
Alaric also starred at the space, like everyone else he heard her story but to see it start was another thing entirely. This one girl who was a part of so many stories he'd got out of a drunken Damon. At least she'll be back soon he thought.  
Klaus paused on his way over to the Salvatore and the Alaric bloke whose body he used. Gwen never told him that the last thing of the 21st Century she saw was him but now he knew where his nickname started. He quickly pulled himself together he wanted to be completely whole for when Gwen got back. He smirked, time for business.  
"Gentlemen, why so glum?"  
Damon groaned, "Klaus I presume?"  
They both stood up and faced Klaus as he talked to them.  
"In the flesh, thanks for the loaner mate." Klaus said.  
"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked getting up close.  
"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret." Klaus said in warning, "I also just had to see Gwen in that dress, it's a favourite of mine" smiling conspiringly.  
Damon sarcastically laughed, "Let me guess you're the last person she had to see before going into the past."  
Klaus grinned, "That would be me, yes" he said smugly.  
Damon grimaced, "Let's pick up that topic another less busy day. Thanks for the advice but I don't suppose I couldn't talk you into a postponement could I?" he said this completely serious, especially the first part.  
Klaus laughed and said "You're kidding" his smile dropped and dimples faded, looking at Alaric he continued "he is kidding right?"  
Alaric leaned on the bar thinking Damon was pushing his luck and said "No, not really", 'nope because he screwed up the life of the girl he loves' he thought.  
"I mean come on what's one month in the grand scheme of things?" Damon tried convincingly but failed.  
"Let me be clear", Klaus started, getting really close to Damon with his hand on the bar, "I have my vampire, I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight so if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." With one last glare Klaus left.  
This left Alaric and Damon at the bar planning two things; to screw up the ritual and to tell everyone Gwen's gone back in time.  
Leaving the bar Damon got out his phone and called his brother, once he picked up Damon started taking as he was in a hurry, "Stefan two things; one Klaus says hi and to not screw up the ritual and two," he took a pause on this one.  
"What?" asked Stefan on the phone at the bottom of the falls with Elena.  
"Gwen's gone, she's in the past," answered Damon.  
"What?" Stefan repeated, "When?"  
"Oh about ten minutes ago. It was Klaus, he's the fifth person Stefan. You, me, Katherine, Elijah and Klaus. She knows him Stef." Damon stressed.  
"Damon calm down, we'll worry about that later, she'll be back soon and we'll know then. For now concentrate on the ritual. Be careful brother." Stefan hung up and sighed.  
"What's happened?" asked Elena.  
Stefan looked at her then answered, "Klaus visited Damon and told him not to screw things up which was basically an invite for Damon to do exactly that. And," Stefan paused, "Gwen just left to the past. Though it means she's away from the danger of tonight, her travel into the past isn't a picnic either. Also we just found out Gwen knows Klaus." He then turned to the hill holding his hand out for her "Come on let's keep going".

Getting into his car after the call to Stefan, Damon grimaced and pressed call on his phone as he got in with Alaric in the passenger seat. The phone rang a few times then was picked up.  
"Hello", came the calm voice of Elijah, "Is there a problem?"  
"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Damon asked.  
"Both," Elijah answered.  
"Well your brother says hi, that's one and the other, Gwen is now in the past." Damon said nonchalantly, or tried to.  
"Ah, well that is expected of Klaus and I presume he was the fifth person needed?" Elijah asked, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.  
"Yup, she started saying "hello D-" as she left. Know what it means?" replied Damon.  
"An idea. Well let's concentrate on tonight shall we?" Elijah said unhelpfully and hung up.  
Damon put his phone away while saying "Rude," and started the car and headed towards Alaric's place, "Two down, one to go."  
"I meant to ask earlier, what's this five people thing?" Alaric asked.  
Damon sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Gwen always told us she had to see or meet five people before she left to the past. These were the people she would visit on her time jumps. There's me and my brother, Katherine, Elijah and now Klaus. Katherine is her best friend or bestie as Gwen calls her and she told us about one of the other two people she visits is her boyfriend, the love of her life." He glanced at Alaric meaningfully then pulled up at their destination and sat quietly for a moment, "But which one is it? She's my little sister Alaric." After a mutual sigh they quickly and quietly headed up to the apartment.  
Alaric opened the door and leaned on the frame looking at Katherine.  
"Look who's dumb enough to come back," she said.  
"Well someone had to invite him in," replied Alaric earning a look from Katherine. "Damon would you like to come in?" he finished as Damon walked up.  
Katherine vamp sped over to him, "Are you trying to get me killed?" she demanded. Damon vamp sped her against the wall holding her throat.  
"I gave you vervain and now I'm here to collect" said Damon, "I got it from here Ric."  
"You sure?" Alaric asked.  
"Yeah only one of us needs to be blamed for this. Get back to the house and keep Elena from handing herself over." Damon replied then let go of Katherine as Alaric left.  
"Get blamed for what?" she asked.  
Damon smirked, "I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf" he stated.  
"Why?" she asked curious, "what are you going to do?"  
"Dead werewolf equals no ritual" he smiled.  
"No, you can't interfere Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met." She warned him.  
"I just need to delay this thing," he tried.  
"No, no way" she said and walked off.  
"You should like this, it buys you another month of your pathetic life," he said trying another route.  
"Right, except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing." She countered turning back, tucking a hand in her back pocket.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Yeah, he's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore I'm in the clear." She smiled with a hand gesture and clap to match.  
"And where did he get that idea from?" he asked rhetorically, walking towards her threateningly.  
"Hey! Hey, hey, hey," she said backing off hands raised some, "I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."  
He cleared his throat and half crossed his arms, "What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" he said taunting her.  
"What!" she demanded.  
"Imagine just how fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever." He teased with matching facial expressions, 'It's always Stefan' he thought. The two had a stare down until she relented.  
"The tomb," she said, "He's got them in the tomb."  
"Thank you," he said and turned to leave then turned back, "Oh yeah, Gwen's gone back in time. Funny thing actually, person four and five were Elijah and Klaus. Contemplate that Katty the bestie." With that he left a shocked and slightly traumatised Katherine Pierce as she contemplated the possible outcomes that went with that piece of a big puzzle.  
Damon left Alaric's building and thought of the coming days, Gwen better get back soon with an explanation and a really good bottle of bourbon. They'll need something at the end of this. He sighed and headed towards the tomb, 'Let's get this done' he thought.

 **AN:** So there's chapter two and three, with an updated version of chapter one with some minor changes. Also there's now a cover picture up; that's Gwen's necklace and dress if you hadn't figured. Gwen's now in the past so chapters will be interesting to say the least. I'm going to be referencing a lot of historically pop culturally type things in my writing which I hope people will understand! Enjoy and Reviews welcome!


End file.
